1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to projection devices, and more particularly to methods and systems for diagnosing projection device failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projection devices include projectors that use projection lamps to display images on a wall or other suitable viewing surface. Such projectors may be configured to display images provided by analog and digital connections that are compatible with PC, television and video standards. Projectors may be provided with a lamp sensor that monitors lamp current and triggers a lamp failure light if the projector lamp fails to ignite when powered on (e.g., after four ignition attempts). When other power indicators of the projector are illuminated and the projector fan is running, the illuminated lamp failure light indicates to the user that the projector lamp has failed and needs to be replaced. A replacement lamp may then be ordered by the user or may be shipped to the user by the manufacturer, e.g., when still covered under warranty. Projectors may also be provided with an end of life indicator that notifies a user when the lamp has reached its end of life.
A projector lamp failure light does not distinguish between a failed projector lamp and a failed ignitor circuit. Thus, a failure in the ignitor circuit will be viewed by a user as a lamp failure, and may result in a failed attempt to restore projector operation by purchasing and installing a new replacement lamp. For projector products still covered under warranty, a new projector lamp may be shipped to the user in a wasted attempt to restore operation of a projector with a failed ignitor circuit.